My life is only the beginning pre story
by serenity94flan
Summary: Mal has a sister named Jessica. She's a normal girl until she runs into Dr. Mathias. Now Jessica has joined her brothers crew aboard Serenity. But will her unknown past catch up with her.
1. Chapter 1

Earth that was could no longer sustain our numbers we were so many. We found a new solar system, with dozens of planets and hundreds of moons. Each one terraformed, a process taking decades to support human life, to be new earths. The central planets formed the alliance, ruled by an enter planetary parliament, the alliance was a beacon of civilization. The savage outer planets were not so enlightened and refused alliance control. The war was devastating…

Scene 1 A Short Farewell

We are at the brown coat training camp. We see 2 people walking down a hallway.  
"I still don't understand why I can't go with you." Jessica said gloomily. "You're only 15 you can't stay with me. You weren't even supposed to come. You have to stay here now." Mal said as sad as she was. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. But it was too late to go back. "I'm still mad at you. You know that right." She said in her grumpy voice. Mal smiled. "You need to get going now or you'll get in trouble." he said before she did something stupid. She sighed. "Fine" Before she could protest he hugged his little sister. Amazingly she hugged back. "I'm gonna miss you Mal." she said quietly in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere." he said. "I know. Just in case though." Jessica replied. Mal realized she did know. "Take care of yourself little one." "I will." and with that Jessica left.

Scene 2 Becoming Friends

About a year or more later. Jessica and some of her friends were working in the hospital wing. It was the middle of a major battle. Her friends Justin and Torrin stood beside her ready to help when called. Every minute more and more blood stained soldiers came in. "Ugh.I think I'm going to puke." Torrin moaned. "Just don't do it on me." Jessica said. Ready to help. The head doctor looked over at them. "You two, over there." he pointed at her two friends and then to a new patient. "They have names. Dumbo." Jessica said under her breath. They laughed as they walked away. "Someone get bandages!" someone yelled. No one else was doing it so Jessica walked to the cabinet. She opened the door blocking her from the rest of the room, except for her back. That's when the explosion happened. There were short screams then nothing. She was afraid to look. What would she see? The smell that reached her nose was awful. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned. There was blood everywhere. She could have sworn the flesh was stuck to the walls. Jessica wasn't sure what to do. She ran to the door. "Help!" she yelled out the door. Not sure what good it would do. She knew that if anyone else had survived this they may not have time to wait for help. Jessica took a deep breath and walked into the room. She remembered her friends. And the last thing she had said to them. She felt like crying. But she wouldn't. She promised herself that. Then she heard it. It was a low whimper that caught her ears. She headed towards the sound. The sound came from non-other then her enemy Celia. All her hatred forgotten as she looked at the small wounded body of the girl who had made her life here hell. Celia was bleeding badly. "Can you move your toes?" Jessica asked kneeling beside the girl. She could see pain in the girls' eyes as she tried. Jessica didn't want to leave the girl alone but needed to get things. "I need to get something. I'll be right back. And while I'm gone I want you to think about things that make you happy." Jessica quickly stood and ran to the door. She saw some people walking around. "We need help in here. There's been an accident. Get help hurry!" she yelled. The men looked like they were about to laugh. They weren't going to be ordered around by some kid. But then they saw the blood. Jessica was covered in it. Both ran not wanting to stay much longer. Jessica grabbed some bandages and went back to Celia. "It's ok. Helps on the way." Jessica pulled Celia close. It might have hurt her but she needed someone with her right now. Jessica wrapped the wounds humming a relaxing tune. Celia cried silently. "I'm gonna miss my brother." Celia said suddenly. "He was so little when I left. I'll never get to see him grow up." She said crying more. "Don't talk like that." Jessica said. Tears flowing freely. She hadn't cried in so long. Not even when her parents were killed. "I'm... sorry. About... how...I've... treated you." she said. Her breath slowing. "It's ok. Just don't talk, save your breath." Jessica said. "Tell my dad I love him." she whispered barely audible. Jessica nodded and then she was gone. Jessica sat there holding the body. She didn't know what to do. Pain shot through her back, She hadn't noticed it before. That's when they finally showed up. A man came up to her and took her hand and slowly pulled her to her feet. And lead her from the room. "I would like to see my brother." She said. "Go find sergeant Reynolds." He said. She looked up at the man for the first time. It was Dean. Her friend Sam's older brother. He gave her a small smile. "I need to talk to Celia's father. Mr. Crane." She said looking down again. Dean nodded as another man left. Mal showed up. He pulled Jessica into his arms. "What happened?" Mal asked. "We must wait for Mr. Crane." Jessica said not wanting to talk yet. She held in her tears as an angry looking man came round the corner. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted at Jessica. She held her ground tears gone. "We were working in the hospital wing." she started. "I went to get bandages. There was an explosion.  
She wanted to cry, but refrained. "When I came back I didn't see anyone moving. I called for help." She turned to look into the eyes of Mr. Crane. "I found Celia." His face fell. She could see terror in his eyes. "She died in my arms. She wanted me to tell you... she loved you." Jessica said. Mr. Crane broke down crying. A single tear fell down her face. And brother pulled her into another hug.

Scene 3

It's been almost a year since that day. Jessica was in battle. One that would become somewhat famous. The battle of Serenity Valley. Jessica was searching for Sam. He was her only friend left. The others dropped like flies. She was sad but still she needed to survive. That was all that mattered now. "Sam!" Jessica shouted. Probably not the smartest thing.  
But what could she say. She's related to Mal. That's when she was pulled down. Bullets flew where she had just been. She let out a sigh of relief. Then a voice spoke in her ear that sent shivers down her spine. "You're less likely to get shot if you stay quite." She rolled her eyes at Sam. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Jessica said. "You and my brother should never have met." They laughed and walked silently through the shadows. They were both covered in blood and dirt. Most of the blood wasn't theirs either. They reached a group of browncoats and sat beside them. "Jessica what have I told you about wandering off?" Mal said. If she didn't know better she would have sworn he was her father. "Zoë and I will be right back" "I know cover you guy." Mal smiled. "Be careful." She said as Mal and Zoë ran off. Jessica shot anyone who came close to them and watched as they dodged the plane they shot down. "Yes!" Sam shouted. She saw a bullet headed towards him. She pushed him down. As they hit the ground terrible pain filled her stomach. Sam sat beside her on the ground. "You've been shot." Sam said. "Really I hadn't noticed." she said sarcastically. Mal ran up beside her. "Seems your lucks run out Mei Mei." Mal said. Jessica chuckled sarcastically holding in the pain as good as she could. She had seen others die this way. And sat with them in their final moments. She accepted the truth. And waited to die. She smiled. She was going into shock. "What you smiling bout little one?" Mal asked trying to stay strong. "I see angels." She said. And then she blacked out.

Scene 6 Shocking News

Jessica woke up in a hospital bed. She saw Sam and Mal in seats beside her. "You owe me big time dude." She said her voice scratchy. "Good to have you back little one." Mal said. "What happened?" She asked. They looked at each other. "Oh tell me already?" "After you passed out. The angels past us. We were told top lay down arms." She nodded. Why had they lost? Was it her fault? Why was she sparred? Why was she saved and not the others? Maybe she still had something to do?

Scene 7 Drunks Are Stupid, But We Already Knew That  
(About 6 years later Jessica was sitting in a bar. It was the Unification day. A man, clearly drunk walked over. "You gonna drink with me? Six years ago the Alliance sent those Independence scum running." He took a drink and looked at Jessica. "Your coat looks kinda brownish." He continued. "I bet it does." She said. "I bet you're one of them independence." He said. "Well you know I bet you're right." she said. "You chose the wrong side girlie.""It may have been the losing side but I'm still not convinced it was the wrong one." Jessica said. And with that she got up smiling. Finished her drink. And walked out back to her life, as a brown coat on the run.


	2. Chapter 2

She paced the room. The door clicked and slowly opened.The man took in her appearance as she stopped and watched him approach. The doctors behind the one way glass watched taking notes on every little detail they saw. "How are you feeling today Miss. Reynolds?" he asked. "You already know the answer to that." she glanced at his name tag. "Jimmy, I once knew a man named Jimmy." she said unfocused. "Really" "He died." Jessica said shaking her head. "Good man. Had potential. Do you know what Jimmy wanted to be?" she asked looking at him like a child would. "No, I don't."Jimmy said. "He wanted to be a daddy."she paused and looked at him again. "He would have been a great daddy. You will too." she said. Jimmy swallowed hard. She looked at the window. "Tell them they won't be getting any information from me. I haven't seen any other browncoats for a long long time." Jimmy turned to leave."Oh and Jimmy." He turned. "I remember everything." she smiled and Jimmy left the room. Jimmy walked quickly toward Mathias's office. As he passed the information desk the lady called out to him. "Hey Jimmy, your wife called." "I don't have time right now." he said. "She has some important news. Jimmy she's pregnant.You're going to be a dad." she said. Jimmy stopped in his tracks and looked back towards the room.

couple days later  
Jessica stood in the training room. She hated it here. It reminded her of the war. Of her friends. Best not to think about it, she thought. She saw a girl enter she had long dark hair. So this was River. Jessica looked at her. She was going to be forced to fight her. Just like the others. Mathias was going to be killed for this. Even if it wasn't by her hand she would help be the cause. She was the only sane person there. All the other subjects had become harder to contain. Their mental states. Well they hard a hard time controlling their actions. Especially once Mathias gets done with their "check-ups". She looked at the observation window. Mathias was right in front. She glared right at him and hoped he noticed. Then the fight began. Jessica lost all the control she had. Her mind wasn't working just her body. She didn't want to hurt River. But she couldn't do anything to stop herself. Thats when she smelt it. A gas was being poured into the room. All of a sudden River fell over. Jessica regained control and looked at Mathias. He had a big grin on his face. And then she fell over into a deep sleep.  
1 week later  
Jessica needed to get out soon. And she needed to tell River first. And she had to give Mathias something first.Her guard came in and grabbed her arms. He took her to the small lab. Jessica remembered her first time there.  
Flash Back  
Jessica stormed into the room. Her lab coat flowing with the force she was walking. "Mathias what are those children doing here?" she snarled. "Their your subjects." he said cooly. "What do you mean?" she asked glaring at him. "You see Miss.Reynolds. The Alliance have been working on advanced weaponry. As I'm sure you know." she glared at him with deep hatred. "And your idea just seemed to work.Sure we had to change a few minor details but it'll be all worth it in the end."he said stepping towards her."We'll be famous." He said. "This program was to help people.And I will not let you run tests on those children's brains."she said about ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. "I'm so sorry you don't see it my way." he said. He snapped his fingers and two guards came in and tied her into the chair. She struggled against them but it was no use. Mathias came up with a needle in his hands. "You know, my father, he was a general for the Alliance. He was killed in battle. Ever since I have wanted to get my hands on the browncoat who did it. But you'll work just fine." he shoved the needle into her head she tried to hold in her scream. grunting in pain. "Miss. Reynolds you have just made history.You are project number 1."  
End Flash Back  
Jessica was strapped once more into that chair. She looked into the eyes of Dr. Mathias. "Why don't you all go on break." Mathias said to the workers in the room. "Doctor are you sure." one asked. "Yes, Miss. Reynolds and I will be fine. Jimmy looked at Jessica. She winked at him. Causing him to smile as he left the room. "Mathias I forgot to tell you" she said as the needle came close to her head. "I never liked you very much." and with that she kicked up knocking him down. She then kicked him across the face knocking him out. She pulled out a needle and unlocked her restraints. Without another glance she was in the vents headed towards River.  
River's Room  
Jessica jumped down in front of the startled River. "River I'm leaving." she said quickly. "I'm going to find some people to get your brother so he can find you." Jessica said. River smiled. "How do you know about Simon?" she asked. "It's a long story. But don't worry I'll see you again in the future." "Are you sure?" Jessica remembered the first time she had seen River. River was about 14. "I'm positive." Jessica smiled at her one last time before putting on her stolen lab coat and walking out the door.  
Outside  
Jessica had cut the power. She quickly ran outside. She took a deep breath. First time she'd been outside in 3 years. The fresh air was great. Thats when she realized she ha no where to go. And no way to get there. "You might need these." a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Jimmy a couple feet away. He walked up to her putting some keys into her hand. "Good luck." he said. She turned to leave, but turned back. "I'll never forget this Jimmy. Go home to your wife." She said. He laughed. "I will. Just go before someone comes." When he looked back Jessica and the space shuttle were out of their orbit.  
A Day or so Later  
Jessica reached a planet. She quietly walked into town keeping in the shadows to be unnoticed. She saw a closed store and snuck inside. No one was there. She changed into a long-sleeve blue shirt, jeans and combat boots. She quickly left and walked out onto the street. Her heart almost stopped at the sight ahead of her. It was non other than her brother Malcolm Reynolds.


End file.
